reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zombie Marston
My Explanation He is a different character technically. Should Zombie Ricketts be a subsection? No, he shouldn't. He is also selectable in multiplayer, he has his own set of quotes, they're different. Plot-wise, they're the same, technical-wise, they're different. I'll expand on this later on, I have other things to do at the moment. Jackass2009 01:51, January 3, 2011 (UTC) My Explanation ll Plot-wise and technical are stated now. Now, through I'm going to explain a "What-if" scenario, if John Marston and other multiplayers were customizable. If it were like Rockstar's previous game, Grand Theft Auto IV, wherein the multiplayer characters were customizable, and you hit a button to change the model of John Marston into Zombie Marston, I say it would be subsection worthy. But, back to reality, seeing as how you can only choose from pre-made characters, (Nothing wrong with that at all by the way) and after completing the final mission, you cannot change back into normal John Marston without modding, I believe it is worthy of it's own article. Someone please understand things from my perspective. I don't think I am done with my explanation yet. Jackass2009 03:11, January 3, 2011 (UTC) about the zombie characters in free-roam Can you play as the zombies characters in regular free roam (like the characters from Legends and Killers and Liars and Cheats DLCs)? - Texas Ranger 06:39, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :Yes you can play as a zombie in free-roam there is quite a selection from zombie character models. 'This Page is Being Deleted' Unless someone can come up with a compelling reason that it should exist as a separate page from John's already existing article (which also includes all of the info on this page), I'm going to delete it as I consider it to be a spoiler just by its very existence. I'll give it another 24 hours, but then it's history. - JackFrost23 23:18, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :Since when is the wiki against spoilers? Also, my explanations at the top of the page should be compelling enough. Can you explain in further context what exactly is wrong with the page and why you think it should be deleted? A spoiler, I know that, but by what means? If you want my explanations summarized quickly, then here. :John Marston and Zombie Marston are the same in story terms, but they are different characters. You can play as either of them, they have their own quotes, animations, models, textures, and background story. John is a criminal trying to escape his past, and Z.M. (trying to get this out faster) is a deceased gunslinger who is trying to finish his business on earth. Also, non game related, when looking at the John Marston page, it is just a couple long paragraphs with some pictures being summed up for ZM, which is mainly explaining the story of John in Undead Nightmare, not ZM's existence (except for about 3 sentences). When someone would write the things on John Marston's Page it would be flooded with "In Undead Nightmare as Zombie Marston, he has a blah blah blah" in the Trivia section. :Please, try and see things from my perspective. Thanks, Jackass2009 23:26, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ::The wiki has always been sensitive to spoilers, which is why there are generally spoiler tags on the tops of all the pages - especially the mission and central and major characters pages. In fact, I've taken effort to make sure that the reader must scroll down the page to find any spoilers rather than have them pop up top as soon as the page loads. ::Zombie Marston is a spoiler for the end of Undead Nightmare and there's no way to stop it from being so. Simply knowing that there is a Zombie Marston spoils the end. And one could also argue that knowing John died only to be returned as a zombie spoils the end of the main game. ::As far as some of your reasoning, I can see your points, but I just don't agree. For instance, Luisa Fortuna is wearing an outfit different from the one she wears in Single Player, and I'm pretty sure she says things she didn't say in single Player, but I'm not about to suggest we start a whole new page for her Multiplayer skin - that's just ridiculous. ::Look, I realize you dig Zombie Marston a lot, but you've got a whole section on John's already existing article to play with if you want to expand info on the character. And that far down in John's article won't spoil the endings of either game. ::And if you don't like how the article is presenting the character - REWRITE IT. Take all the stuff listed in trivia and incorporate it into the body of your description. You can even add a pic of him at the top of the UN section like I did for all the other characters that appear in UN. ::Am I making sense? ::Cheers! ::-JackFrost23 00:08, January 27, 2011 (UTC) awsome I think zombie Marston is awsome !!! i ant completed UN cos of cheats but i'm nearly there. So what if john turns into a zombie at the end o UN. it's still marston just as an undead thing. BIG DEAL!!!!! Dramatics No need to get overly dramatic in this discussion. :There's also no need to restart an old discussion. The page was deleted months ago, and the argument was with good reason. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 19:15, August 16, 2011 (UTC)